Love's rainbow
by wilsonstories
Summary: Another Will and Sonny one-shot


**Will's POV**

"What are you reading…?"

While his lips softly brush my neck his hand squeezes my shoulder. I lean back into his touch and point at the screen in front of me:

"It is an assignment for my writing class… We have to write a story about colours… has to be more than 2000 words…"

"About colours? 2000 words about colours?"

He closes the door behind me and walks towards the fridge. I turn my chair around so I can watch him for a bit. He smiles when he catches my staring eyes and then he asks:

"So how is it coming?"

"Hmmm?"

For a moment I forgot all about my assignment and our conversation as he unbuttons his shirt right before me to put on his more comfy blue T-shirt. I don't even try to hide my stare when his jeans change into sweats, but while he stretches out on the sofa he says with a big smile on his gorgeous face:

"Like what you see?"

I hate it that he can make me blush so easily, and to avoid his eyes and to prevent any further teasing I quickly refocus on my assignment:

"I am not sure what to write about… I do know my professor wants a bit more than some paragraphs on a blue sky and green grass."

"Like what…?"

I sigh deeply and shrug:

"Don't know yet…"

"I'm sure you will come up with something great…"

I like his confidence in me, but this time I am not so sure. While Sonny goes through all TV channels, I screen the web to find something that could prompt me towards a good story. Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind and when Sonny asks me to come to bed with him I happily agree. While I undress I feel his hands on my back, moving slowly across my skin until I shiver under his tender touch. When I feel his lips on my skin together with his tongue making wet circles, I moan softly. While he pushes me down onto our bed and climbs on top of me, all he whispers is:

"Make love to me…"

(…)

I watch his face, relaxed and covered in a sweet smile, while he sleeps next to me. When we make love it is always intense and passionate, and tonight was all that and more. While my eyes stare at his closed ones I remember the deepness of his brown eyes while he was buried deep inside me, and the way they sparkled when he finally opened them after his body settled down again. I take a sharp breath and suddenly know what to write my assignment about. For a moment I hesitate as I am so comfortable against his warm and liquid body, but then I quietly get out of bed. Moments later I am staring at a white screen while my fingers find their position on the keys. Without waiting any longer I pour my heart out, using words to paint the colours of love into life's reality.

_We live in a coloured world. Standing on top of a hill we see how the blue sky meets green grass. When looking at a sundown, the sky is painted in the most beautiful pallet of colours anyone has ever seen. The clothes we wear or the paint we buy for our bedroom is mostly chosen based on its colour, and a bouquet of flowers is often arranged in matching colours. In the following sections I could elaborate on different colours and their place in our world and society. I could talk about how red is used to stop traffic and green is used to start traffic, how black is used for doom and white is used for blessing. But I would like to think about colours in a different way. I would like to show you how meaningful a coloured life can be._

'_Common Grounds' used to be the coffee house that was owned by my boyfriend. I loved being there, meeting people I love, doing my homework, or just read a book. It was the place I shared the first hug with the man I love more than my own life, and luckily many more hugs followed after that. The furniture of the coffee house was a deep red and the walls some sort of orange. I felt at home in this place and that was not just because the guy behind the bar could take my breath away with his blinding smile. Red stands for excitement, passion, and energy, and orange stands for confidence, enthusiasm and also for energy. I'm not even surprised Sonny, my boyfriend the coffee shop owner, chose these colours for his business. He personally represents all the meanings of these two colours. His energy is never ending as he is able to juggle a business, university, and a social life without complaining of being tired. He is confident about who he is and what he does, and no-one can dim his enthusiasm and passion for the things he loves. When he wants something, he goes for it with a positive attitude. And as they say, opposites attract, which is obvious when you would know how I struggled, and sometimes still do, with feelings of insecurity. The coffee house surrounded me with a cocoon of everything I needed to grow up and become a man. Its colours radiated positivity and possibility my way and every day at I sat at one of the tables, sipping my Americano and staring at mister confidence himself, I learned about self-worth and self-value. _

"Will…"

I almost jump up when I hear him saying my name while being so caught up in my writing. When I turn around I smile and feel a stir in my stomach. He rubs his eyes and his hair is standing in every direction, most likely due to my groping hands in the heat of the moment last night. His low hanging sweats accentuate the V-shape that is only partly hidden from sight. While he walks my way his sleepy eyes tell me he only just woke up and I stand up to catch him in a close hug.

"Why are you out here…?"

"I suddenly knew how to do my assignment…"

While he snuggles his face in the crook of my neck he mumbles:

"That is not a good enough reason to leave me getting cold…"

"You were all tucked in when I left…"

My hands rub circles on his back and he sighs:

"You know what I mean…"

"Sorry honey, I just wanted to get it started…"

He leans back and smiles:

"OK, I won't keep you any longer… come back as soon as you are finished?"

I look at the screen and then back at his beautiful face. His eyes are like liquid milk chocolate and while I move away from him toward my laptop, I mumble:

"What does brown mean…?"

"What?"

"Nothing… just wondering."

I check the colour circle I found on the internet and smile happily. Suddenly he pulls my chair back a bit and pushes me in it so he can lower himself on my lap. While my arms hug his waist, he curls his arms around my shoulders. He looks at the screen with a frown and asks:

"What is this?"

"I decided to write about the meaning of colours… you know… in life."

He quickly moves the screen to my word document and while he reads my writings I lean my head against his shoulder. I cannot resist and press a soft kiss against his naked skin. When he finished it he looks at me shyly:

"That is what you think about me?"

"Yep…"

One of his hands tips my chin up and he kisses my lips softly:

"You don't need me to know you are worthy and highly valued, baby."

I shrug:

"You helped."

He smiles his million watt smile and I can only reflect it back at him.

"So… why do you need to know what brown means…?"

Before he can turn around to the screen I reach up to keep his face towards me:

"Your eyes… it means you are dependable, stable, and comfortable…"

Before he can argue anything I said I lean in for a searing kiss and when I let go he leans our foreheads together. When our eyes meet he mumbles:

"What about blue?"

"Blue?"

"Yes honey… your eyes are beautifully blue and I want to know what that means."

While we look at the colour circle he reads out loud:

"Trust, dependable, and strength…"

I frown, not sure if that is suitable, but Sonny nods:

"Exactly right."

I don't argue with him as when he looks back at me the love in his eyes is all I need. Just before he catches my lips again he repeats in a sweet whisper:

"Exactly right…"

His tongue against mine makes me dizzy and for a moment I forget everything around me. My hand wanders off and when his lips leave mine I realise they have found a way into his sweats to squeeze his naked butt. He laughs softly and bites his bottom lip:

"I like it when you do that…"

For a moment we just curl up in each other, my face buried against his chest and my arms hooked around his waist. Then he sighs:

"You want to continue this assignment now?"

I shake my head:

"I'll do it in the morning…"

He stands up from my lap and pulls me up behind him:

"Good choice."

Soon we are in bed, trying to get comfortable, and I am surprised when he asks:

"Can you be the big spoon tonight?"

"What?"

He rolls on his side and pulls me behind him, and while I fold myself around him he sighs happily:

"What is the colour for this?"

"For what?"

"This… happy cuddles and stuff…"

I smile a big smile and have to tease him:

"Did Sonny Kiriakis, the man who climbed mountains, saw the world, and started his own business when he was still a boy, just say 'happy cuddles'?"

"What is wrong with that?"

I kiss his neck, unable to stop smiling:

"Nothing, nothing at all… I just love you so much…"

His hands pull my arm around him a bit tighter while he says:

"I love you too… so what is the colour for it?"

"I don't know… I'll look it up in the morning."

"Do you know what I think?"

I feel myself slowly drifting to sleep and the last words he says make me fall asleep with a smile curling around my lips:

"I bet it is pink or something girlie… well who cares… a real man can pull of pink…"

(…)

In the morning I finish my assignment and I hand it in to the professor through the online system. The whole colour thing seems to interest Sonny, because when I woke up this morning he was already gone, but I found my green shirt on the kitchen table with a little note on it in Sonny's hand writing. It said:

'I looked it up, green means harmony and peace, so I think it suits you perfectly.'

I could not resist that sweet note and thus I am currently wearing the green shirt I don't really like, but am not allowed to throw away because my boyfriend says it is his favourite. My phone pings and I find a message from Sonny:

'I am wearing a black shirt… what does that mean?'

I shake my head and sent him back:

'That I think it looks hot and sexy on you.'

'I know, you said that a while ago and this morning I thought that would be a good reason to put it on.'

'Good boyfriend.'

'But what does it mean.'

I quickly check the web and return his message:

'Elegance and power.'

'Sounds about right;)'

I shake my head and suddenly I decide I have to see him. I quickly text him that I am on my way and then I head out the door. In twenty minutes I walk into the club and find him behind the bar. His wide smile greets me and although I usually kiss him over the bar, this time I walk behind it so I can pull him close.

"What is that for…?"

His eyes twinkle happily and his hands are steady on my hips.

"Blame the black shirt…"

He is laughing now and leans in for a quick peck:

"So when I get home I can blame whatever will happen on this green shirt?"

"Perhaps there will be no green shirt when you are coming home…"

"Why not?"

"I might want something comfy and just wear some low sweats…"

He pulls back and shakes his head:

"Let's stop this or I will push you into my car, drive you home, and do stuff…"

"What kind of stuff… happy cuddles?"

He blushes and I cannot help but laugh out loud.

"Don't laugh about that… I like cuddling you…"

"Because you are man enough to pull of pink?"

He points his finger at me:

"I thought you weren't sleeping yet… and you didn't answer me…"

I try to bite my lip and stop laughing but I can't:

"Baby, I love you so much and I love cuddling you too."

"I knew it…"

The triumph on his face is sweet, but he quickly squints his eyes and he pours me an Americano while he says:

"But the stuff I want to do to you when I come home will be red instead of pink… you know the colour for passion and desire…"

Now he has me blushing and I walk around the bar to sit down on one of the bar stools. He puts the coffee in front of me and reaches out to grab my hand. He softly kisses the back of it and then he whispers:

"But baby… there is a time for everything… a time for happy cuddles and a time for steamy passion…"

(…)

He just texted me he is coming home soon, so I have started dinner. I put some salmon in the oven, and fresh spinach is cooking on the stove. Mash potatoes mixed with some herbs and cheese complete one of Sonny's favourite dinners. The moment the door opens he says:

"It smells like salmon…"

I smile and nod while pointing at the oven:

"Five more minutes and dinner is ready."

The moment I turn around I realise he is right behind me. An enormous bouquet of flowers in his hands and with a shy smile he pushes them in mine. He mumbles something that sounds like:

"For you."

He immediately turns around to get changed into something more comfortable. We have never bought flowers for each other and I feel the butterflies in my stomach flying around. The moment he comes back I see he needs to hear that I like his gesture. With the flowers in my arms I walk over to him and I firmly plant a kiss on his lips:

"Thank you, I love it… and I love you even more…"

He finally smiles confidently and then he waves at the flowers:

"You might like to know that they have a meaning too."

"What do you mean?"

"I passed the flower shop and suddenly I decided to buy flowers for you because… because…"

He looks at me for a moment and the shrugs:

"Just because."

He doesn't know he already has me in puddles over here and he continues:

"I decided to buy some red and pink flowers because of what we talked about… you know."

I nod with a smile curling my lips.

"And the lady asked which flowers it should be and then she started talking about flowers having a meaning too…"

"So what do these mean…?"

He moves closer to me and points at one of them:

"A red rose stands for love and respect…"

I nod and follow his pointing fingers:

"And they are thornless which means it was love at first sight."

I feel a lump in my throat.

"The dark pink roses and the pink carnations is me saying thank you…"

We both stare at the colourful bouquet in my arms and eventually I just whisper:

"I'll put them in a vase."

I place them at the side of our dinner table, and soon dinner is served and we sit down to have our meal. When we finally dare to look at each other again I ask softly:

"What are you thanking me for?"

He sighs deeply and seems to gather his thoughts until he just says:

"For everything… just… just everything."

My hand reaches over to hold his and he smiles tenderly. The warmth in his brown eyes seems to wrap me up and the soft stroke of his thumb against the back of my hand says more than a thousand words. We talk softly about everything and nothing and all too soon dinner is over and we quickly put everything in the sink so we can curl up on the couch. I take the vase of flowers from the table and put it next to the TV. Then I make myself comfortable with my head on Sonny's chest, enjoying the rise and fall with each breath he takes. But suddenly I remember something and while Sonny is protesting I stand up and walk over to our bedroom. I soon walk back out with a bag in my hand and I give it to my boyfriend, saying:

"On my way home from the club I saw this and it made me think of you…"

He frowns and quickly takes out the contents of the bag, and his hands hold a set of three boxer shorts from light pink to bright pink. A smile paints his handsome face and he shakes his head:

"I bring home beautiful flowers and this is your thank you?"

I laugh and push him back against the couch so I can find my previous comfortable position. Sonny is still holding the shorts in the air and I grab them out of his hands.

"You said a real man can pull off pink… so I am just giving you a chance to prove your manhood to me…"

When I look up his eyebrows are almost in his hairline:

"After everything we have done together I still need to prove my manhood to you, Horton?"

I blush, remembering our many, many nights of passion, but smile widely:

"Afraid of the challenge, Kiriakis?"

He pushes me off him and grabs the shorts before walking into our bedroom. It only takes a moment and he walks out wearing nothing but the brightest pink boxer short that hugs his butt just perfectly. My eyes wonder his body up and down and then I stand up. Before he knows it I have pushed him back into our bedroom and onto our bed. My mouth is covering his and my tongue has found his in a sweet and tender dance. He suddenly turns the tables and I find myself on my back as he sits on top of me. While he sits up straight my hands stroke his thighs. His fingers stretch out on my stomach and while his eyes bore into mine he says:

"As I said… a real man can pull it off…"

He leans down and softly licks my nipples and I hide my hands in his dark hair. I pull his face towards me and when his eyes find mine I say tenderly:

"Before I met you my life was black and while… you are the one who colours every moment…"

I see the emotion on his face and while I let him take control over my body he whispers:

"The way I love you… it's like… like a pallet of colours, like a rainbow in the sky…"

**Yet another one-shot, a bit mushy perhaps, sorry for that. Let me know what you think as I always write with all of you in mind!**


End file.
